Marvel: Flashpoint Paradox
by KillerFrostBitches
Summary: Steve Rogers wakes up in a land ruled by HYDRA, mutants are hunted, and he helped kill them as Captain HYDRA Steve finds himself an unlikely ally in Billy Maximoff: the last known mutant alive. Steve finds himself protecting the boy at all costs...even at the risk of his own life. Can Steve restore the timeline to it's original state or will it be permanent?


**Hey all! Hope you enjoy the new story!**

 **Thanks to SwiftieForeverAndAlways.**

Steve Rogers woke up confused. Last thing he remembered was screaming, a flash of red, then...nothing. He looked around, frowning and wondering where he was. Steve noticed his shield...except it was red and black with the HYDRA logo on it. Steve frowned, what had happened? Where was he? Steve looked around again, playing idly with his shield. Steve suddendly remembered one name: Billy. That name being screamed with pure pain.

"Billy," he said aloud. The word echoed in the air around Steve. There was a knock at Steve's door. Steve walked over to it and opened the door. Natasha was standing there. "Nat," Steve breathed. Natasha stared at him. "Nat...What...What happened? What's going on? Why does my shield have HYDRA on it?" Steve asked. Natasha said" Steve...you've been part of HYDRA since World War II ended"

"But...But...But what about the Avengers?" "What're you talking about?" Natasha asked confused. Steve shook his head. "Nevermind..." Natasha frowned at him, concerned. Steve smiled small at her. Natasha walked out. Steve frowned and sat down, confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, Billy Maximoff was on the run. He was running away from those chasing him. Billy looked behind him. They were still chasing him. He jumped back in surprise at the sudden appearance of HYDRA agents in front of him.

Billy blasted them away, killing them. "Get him!" One of the HYDRA agents barked. Billy ran as fast as he could, gritting his teeth in annoyance, the HYDRA agents were chasing him still, those who weren't dead. Billy ran faster, trying to find a way to escape. He ran right into a HYDRA agent. The HYDRA agent picked him up. Billy tried to get free. But Billy couldn't get free this time. Duct tape was wrapped around his mouth. "Mmph!" Billy yelled again. Something was poked into his neck.

Billy went limp. Duct tape was wrapped around his wrists and ankles. Billy was picked up and carried off. He struggled slightly, dizzy still. He was tossed into the trunk of a car. Billy barely managed to get comfortable before the trunk was slammed shut.

* * *

Meanwhile at the HYDRA base, Steve was going a laptop searching up various names that popped into his brain. Steve frowned, mentally wracking his brain. Names were at the edges of his mind, unreachable. Steve frowned, closing his eyes. Steve's eyes shot open, remembering one word. With shaking hands, Steve typed the word 'Outworld' into the laptop. He clicked on images of Outworld, flicking through them.

Natasha came up behind him "You researching Outworld again?" Steve shrugged and came across a picture of two people. "I thought she was a lesbian," he found himself commenting, pointing at the dark haired, green eyed woman next to the half n*** guy. "Supposedly" Natasha smiled. "Why is she with him? Isn't she with..." Steve trailed off, unable to remember the name of the blonde woman he could so clearly see the dark haired woman with. "We need to interrogate a mutant Fitz brought in" Natasha said kissing his neck.

They headed off. Steve was still confused, but he kept quiet. Steve stopped, seeing a familiar face. It was a teenage boy with dark hair. Steve felt the floor fall from underneath him as he flashbacked. He remembered the boy, fighting against a blond haired, green skinned alien. The boy had been begging the alien to stop.

The alien just grabbed him by the head. Steve watched in horror as the alien snapped the boy's neck. Then, the alien gasped. He pulled the boy close, his eyes sad. The alien cried over the boy.

Steve could only watch helplessly. He blinked a few times, the memory fading. Steve shook his head to clear it. He stepped into the cell with Natasha. The boy looked up at Steve. Steve stared at him, his mouth agape. He was so familiar, and was supposed to be dead.

Killed by the blond alien. Steve was confused. How was the boy alive? Steve shook his head. Steve sat across from the boy. The boy stared at Steve. Steve began his questioning.

"What is your name?" He asked the boy. "Billy," the boy snapped. Steve made a small note. Billy watched him. "You're confused" Billy said to Steve. Steve shook his head. "I'm not confused," he lied. Billy frowned at him. "You are. I can tell." Steve looked away from Billy. Billy stared at him. He felt Steve's confusion. Why was his captor confused?

Billy closed his eyes. Natasha grabbed his hair. She yanked his head up. "What the hell?" Billy exclaimed. Natasha glared at him. "What?" Billy asked. "Answer our questions!" she barked. "What questions?" Billy asked. Natasha growled and slapped him.

Billy just laughed. Natasha grabbed him again. "Natasha" Steve said. Natasha looked at him. Steve jerked his head out. Natasha stepped out. Steve followed her out. "Let me talk him," he said. Natasha nodded. Steve headed back inside


End file.
